


Whatever You Wish To Keep

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giselle dreams and Scarlett keeps her eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Wish To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 11th, 2004. Companion piece to [The Highway Is for Gamblers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3927454). Title from Bob Dylan.

Scarlett’s a night owl, even now, and she’s up earlier than most folk in Tortuga to start the day’s cooking. When she does sleep, it’s deep and undisturbed. She hasn't remembered her dreams in years, much less had a nightmare.

Giselle, though – Giselle dreams far oftener.

“Hush,” Scarlett murmurs, her voice thick with sleep and irritation. She gathers the girl up in her arms, strokes her cornsilk hair back. Giselle huddles beneath the quilt and gasps like she’s been running full tilt through the streets. Rubbing fingertips over her thundering heart, tracing the swell of her breast, Scarlett’s ire softens.

“Easy, love.” She flutters her lashes against a cheek damp with tears. It could be any number of bad memories plaguing Giselle’s dreams. She knows them all by now. They've been whispered in her ear, tangled in her hair, written with painted nails between her shoulder blades. “It’s all over now, baby blue.”

“Ma used t’ call me that,” says Giselle, her voice muffled by Scarlett's neck.

“Baby blue,” Scarlett repeats softly. “ _Fille triste, ma plus belle_.”

Giselle smiles into the curve of her collarbone. “ _Je ne suis pas triste ici, oiseau écarlate_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _fille triste, ma plus belle_ \-- sad girl, my most beautiful
> 
> _je ne suis pas triste ici, oiseau écarlate_ \-- I am not sad now, scarlet bird


End file.
